


Magnet

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Advanced Tech, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Atlas tech at its finest, BDSM, Bird Qrow Branwen, Cock Rings, Crow Qrow Branwen, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Like just a pinch to keep things spicy, M/M, Magnets, Minor Angst, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, Vibrators, garterbelts, he's a sad boy but I'm making it better, idk - Freeform, like just barely a plot if you squint, lots of love for my boi Qrow, they're in love, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: Qrow has never really experimented much when it comes to sex, so Clover lets him have some fun with some toys. Only the finest Atlas tech.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> (You could almost connect this to my other fic Nightly Visit, but then again most one-shots with these two potentially could it's got a lot of potential. But yeah shameless self-plug for my other fic)

To start with, it was good to note that Clover could be an absolute bastard if he wanted to be.

The room was dark, warm. A few beams of light snuck in from the gaps in the curtains. Pure white light, a hint of the horrendous snowstorm outside. The illusion, the thought of cold was enough to make a shiver run up Qrow’s spine, but it was snuffed out by the heat radiating from the rest of his body.

Sweat sank into the fabric of the sheets under him, cooling momentarily against his skin for just a few blissful seconds. But the blazing heat wouldn’t allow any respite for much longer than that.

Qrow was laid out on the bed, twisted, just about able to move in the grip the gravity bolas had over him. His hands were bound to the headboard, and he could feel the “rope” of the bolas over his bare skin. Clover hadn’t just tied him up the old-fashioned way, he had to show off while he did it. Clever knots ran through the wiring, forcing his legs apart, squeezing his chest. Each breath Qrow took felt tightened, restrained. Exhilarating.

The toy in him suddenly sped up, and he groaned breathlessly, his voice already hoarse. It felt like he’d been there for hours already, forced to just deal with the vibrations making a mess of his body, waking up every nerve like a billion light bulbs ready to pop. He couldn’t do a damn thing about it, he couldn’t touch himself, he couldn’t even rub his legs together.

And thanks to the cock ring squeezing his base, he couldn’t even cum until Clover came back from… wherever the fuck he’d gone.

Wherever he’d gone, he’d taken the remote for the vibrator with him, and it was driving Qrow mad. Atlas tech didn’t just end with military and communications, but Qrow wasn’t surprised. Sex will always outsell anything. What did surprise him, initially, was the extensive knowledge the Ace-Ops Captain seemed to have about what was on the market. More surprising still, was how much “equipment” he owned.

Personally, Qrow didn’t have much experience in anything too kinky. He’d always had a tendency to shy away from it, from people in general. In his defence, it wasn’t so much out of fear or even bashfulness, it was just his way of keeping people safe. Always had been. But then he met Clover Ebi, that arrogant and glorious son of a bitch whose existence seemed to be dedicated to countering all the bullshit Qrow was used to in people, in life. He was smart where people had been idiotic, he was brave where people had been cowardly. He was kind where people had been selfish.

Where Qrow was an omen, Clover was a blessing.

He never liked hearing Qrow talk badly about himself, even when he was joking (or half-joking). “Would you say that about someone you cared about?” He’d say back, “then don’t say it about yourself.”

He was sweet like that, surprisingly so.

He’d been sweet the first time they fucked too, or “made love”, as Clover put it. The way he doted on Qrow, kissed him, touched him… Qrow still wasn’t sure if he was worth that much affection, but the more time he spent around Clover the more he wanted to believe he was. The more it felt right. It was a wonderful new breath of fresh air; he _wanted_ to be worth it. He wanted to be better for Clover.

That was why he suggested something a little more kinky when things started getting serious. He wanted to know more about what the Captain liked, but he wanted to know more in general. Truthfully, he was tired of saying no, of shying away from things that genuinely interested and aroused him. Stirred him.

Then Clover showed him his collection. He even let Qrow pick out a toy.

That toy, that moderately-sized vibrator, just turned up again, and Qrow’s hips bucked up. He cursed under his breath and tried to strain against the bindings again, but he was getting exhausted.

“Having fun in here?” Clover opened the bedroom door, flooding the room with warm light. Qrow grumbled at him, his body exposed and illuminated by the light. It was worsened when Clover switched the main light on. Qrow had never been a fan of that during sex; he wanted things dark, quiet sometimes. Private. He didn’t like seeing himself, seeing what others were doing. It felt invasive, which he admitted was weird during something as intimate as sex. Fortunately, getting to see Cover naked and hard more than made up for it these days, so Qrow did his best to work through the embarrassment of being seen… like this.

Clover chuckled and crossed the distance to the bed, sitting on the edge and running his hand lovingly down Qrow’s thigh. He shivered at the touch, at the warmth of his palm.

“You left me.” Qrow panted, trying to ignore the way his skin tingled at every touch.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Clover crawled onto the bed, on top of Qrow. Qrow had little choice but to bear the weight of the man’s body against his, but it was a grounding weight, something to comfort him as well as dominate him. Clover pressed his hips into Qrow’s, pinning him where he lay, so he couldn’t even wriggle. All Qrow could do in response was sigh and stroke his legs along Clover’s sides, his way of asking Clover not to leave. He didn’t like being alone. “Would you like to know where I’ve been?”

Qrow knew he hadn’t left the apartment; he had been able to hear him from time to time talking on his scroll or walking about. But that was just part of the game. “It doesn’t matter. You weren’t here with me.” Qrow breathed, Clover’s weight adding against the tightness of his chest.

“Want me to stay here?”

Qrow nodded.

Clover smiled and kissed him, those wonderous hands of his climbing up Qrow’s sides, gripping him. He was starting to feel safe like this, and that was when Clover changed the setting on the vibrator.

Qrow moaned, throaty and worn out. He so desperately wanted to lift his hips but he was trapped beneath his lover. Clover _chuckled_ , the bastard he was, and kept kissing Qrow so lovingly, so sweet, as if he was oblivious to the utter state he was getting Qrow in. “Do you have any idea how pretty you look when I get you all worked up like this?” Clover whispered, a new edge of _something_ in his voice that left Qrow on the brink of his nerves.

He watched Clover kiss his collarbone, grazing his teeth against the skin, before committing to the love bite. Once a mark was left that Clover was satisfied with, he went lower, lower still. He kissed both of Qrow’s nipples, taking them into his mouth one at a time and sucking until Qrow couldn’t hold back his breathless moans. He could feel his lover’s tongue press into the sensitive centre, and there was no way he could stay silent. Clover wouldn’t leave them alone until they were hard and cherry red against his tongue, and Qrow was sweating and panting. _That_ was why he’d been tied up. _That_ was why he’d been left alone, untouched, unable to feel himself. The more he ached for it, the more sensitive his body got when he finally got attention, the better it felt.

Each stopping point after that was marked, mapping out Clover’s descent down Qrow’s nervous body. Tingling skin twitched and flexed under those warm, deceptively soft lips, but Qrow could see he was avoiding the one place that needed attention the most.

“D-don’t tease me anymore,” Qrow moaned, his eyes fluttering shut, “I could… _hah_ …I could feel you under your uniform… I know you want it.”

Clover laughed, a lovely flush of colour blooming like flowers in his cheeks. “Perceptive. You’ve always been good like that.” Here it came. Praise was something Qrow had been embarrassingly starved of… he couldn’t tell if Clover used that to his advantage, or if he wanted to make up for lost time. Either way, he knew it got a reaction. And gods, when Clover said those lovely things it sounded so genuine, so promising. So honest. And Qrow desperately wanted to believe they all were true. He was nervous, but he was starting to.

At first, he’d wanted Clover’s spite, his aggression. He wanted to be called a bitch, wanted to be treated like one. It was what he deserved, that roughness. But Clover had caught on – _perceptive_ – and had gone in the opposite direction. Qrow hadn’t known what to make of it in the beginning, his body and heart so starved of such affection that he couldn’t even understand how he felt, why his body responded the way it did to Clover’s loving words.

Gods, he was so fucked up.

And Clover still loved him. Still said all those beautiful things. Those lips were teasing Qrow’s thighs, adding to his collection of kiss-caused bruises that trailed over pale abs and old scars. Qrow grumbled; at least now he could lift his hips in defiance.

“Getting impatient?” Clover said so quietly Qrow had to strain to listen, had to focus all his attention on his lover – as if he wasn’t to start with.

“I – I need more, lucky charm.” He gave Clover a pleading look. Only he could get him feeling vulnerable like this, and only he could make Qrow feel safe enough to strip down to this level, this core he’d almost forgotten he could access.

“Hm, you’re unravelling already and I’ve barely touched you.” He smirked.

“You didn’t need to. Did you forget?” He grimaced. His skin was slick with sweat. If it wasn’t for that damn cock ring, he’d be cumming already. He’d have came a few times by now.

But Clover just laughed again, reaching down and taking the handle of the vibrator. It wasn’t incredibly big, but it did enough damage. He started easing it out, only to push it back into Qrow again, and his back arched at the intrusion. His body should have been used to it by now, but he just wasn’t. His muscles were worked into a relaxed state, his body wanted it, but…

Clover said it would come with experience. And there was only one way to build experience.

The vibrator was out of Qrow again, then in _again_. Over and over until Qrow was whimpering. Clover tilted his wrist, angled his hand, and pushed the silicone tip against Qrow’s prostate. Immediately a heat blew through Qrow’s body, overwhelming and sudden, almost painful. Too much.

“N-not there! Not there!” Qrow tried to shift away from the sensation, his face going red, his eyes scrunching shut. Relief flushed through him when Clover pulled the vibrator halfway out, something cooling against the inferno that threatened to push him too far in a matter of moments.

“Shit, sorry,” Clover reached out with his free hand and stroked Qrow’s hot cheek, “too much? I can turn down the volume.”

“Not there,” Qrow repeated, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing, “not when I can’t cum. I can’t…”

Clover only nodded and gently took the toy out of Qrow, watching over his body. “Duly noted. Though I have to say…” He rested his hands on both of his lover’s knees, running his fingers over the fine hairs. “It’ll be a shame to let you cum. Your cock looks so pretty right now.”

“Don’t start…” Qrow protested weakly, no real effort or want behind the words.

“You’re so firm and hard right now, Qrow. You go the loveliest shades of pink, and look,” Clover rolled his thumb over the delicate slit, and Qrow had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a yelp, “you’re leaking precum like it’s going out of fashion. You’re so _slick_.”

Qrow opened a single eye to watch Clover smear the precum over the aching head of Qrow’s cock, slowly stroking down until he began toying with the cock ring. “ _Please_ ,” Qrow heard himself whine, completely unexpecting the desperation in his voice but unable to do anything about it, “please, Clover…!”

Clover smirked, and moved back up to kiss Qrow ardently. Qrow groaned against the tease as he accepted that he wasn’t getting the orgasm he was craving, not yet. But Clover was nothing if not surprising. He removed the cock ring without warning and without much effort, and Qrow’s body just _flooded_. The light bulbs blew up. Heat and pleasure and everything erupted under his skin and he could hear Clover’s name between his lips over and over. Clover stroked him through his orgasm, milking the pleasure out of him until his legs were quivering in their bindings.

Qrow went limp against the bed, his chest straining against the wire of the bolas as he panted. The warmth bubbling in his body was sweetened by Clover’s arms wrapping around him, helping against that exposed feeling creeping over him. “That was wonderful,” he whispered, kissing Qrow’s neck lovingly, “you handled it so brilliantly. Well done, birdie.”

Qrow couldn’t do much except let out a soft breathless moan. Part of him still expected to be left alone to deal with the comedown after his climax, yet every time he was still surprised to feel Clover squeezing him tight, kissing the nape of his neck, saying the kindest things. And in those vulnerable few breaths, as the euphoria kept Qrow dreamy, he believed. He’d believe anything Clover told him.

“Cloves…” he breathed, not knowing what to say. Well actually, Qrow had lots of different things he wanted to say. Too much to say, the words got stuck in his throat and by the time any of them fought to the front, the moment was gone.

Clover never seemed to mind. Instead he cupped Qrow’s face in his hands and kissed him, as if getting a taste for the words Qrow couldn’t say. Slowly, the hunger grew again, and Qrow felt himself pinned against the bed by his lover’s strapping body. “Hm… you’ve managed to deal with so much tonight, even though you’re still so _sensitive_ …”

“Fuck you.” Qrow bit back.

Clover raised a daring eyebrow, and as much as Qrow liked to try to hold firm against that look in those oceanic eyes, he couldn’t help but shrink back. It might get better with experience.

“Now don’t be like that and ruin all your progress. Not when I’m so close to deciding whether or not to treat you.”

A treat could be anything in Clover’s head, but it still made Qrow shiver with excitement. “What were you thinking, lover boy?”

Clover chuckled. “Actually, I was hoping on hearing what _you_ think. How should I treat you, birdie?”

“Don’t, Cloves,” he looked away, “not yet.”

“I want to know how to make you feel good.” Clover kissed the sensitive spot of skin just behind Qrow’s ear, revelling in how it made him shiver. “You can’t keep putting it off every time… I want to hear you talk.”

“You said we’d do this slow.” He bit his bottom lip.

“This _is_ slow.” there came the faintest growl in Clover’s voice, and it made Qrow’s toes curl involuntarily. “Come on, Qrow, just talk to me. It’s only us in here.”

Qrow groaned, but didn’t reply. He didn’t know where to start. Clover narrowed his eyes and got off the bed. And Qrow’s heart spiked. Was he leaving? Had Qrow upset him?

But, much to Qrow’s silent relief, Clover simply reached into a drawer and pulled something out. He smiled, lighting up the room with that lovely, sunshine smile. But Qrow didn’t trust whatever he was planning; there was mischief in his eyes. “I got you a present. Maybe this will cheer you up.”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going.” Qrow said quickly as Clover climbed back onto the bed and – to his surprise – began undoing the binds around Qrow’s legs. He reworked the bolas until Qrow’s wrists were still bound but no longer attached to the headboard, and instead focused on making intricate knots going down his chest, around his back. His legs were… free.

“It’s nothing elaborate. It’s not even officially a sex toy. But… what would I be if I couldn’t improvise?”

“You’d still be many things,” Qrow reassured him with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, looking back to the flat black box. It wasn’t very big, only really the same size as Clover’s hand.

He opened the box. There were two… garter belts? They were black and thin, the lace trim on the edges almost reminding Qrow of bird wings. But the main body of the garters were thick, almost rubbery as Clover slid them lovingly up each of Qrow’s legs until they were snug around his thighs.

“You didn’t even get stockings to match? Cheap.” Qrow chuckled, moving his legs to feel them properly, rubbing his thighs together. They were surprisingly weighted, thick for such simple strips of fabric.

Clover laughed. “They’re not just garters. Though I’m sure you’d look gorgeous in a lacy pair of stockings.” Clover scratched his chin in thought, and Qrow rolled his eyes. He had a funny idea of what his next present would be.

“What are they, then?”

Clover picked up the lid of the box and flipped it. It was a remote, of all things, though Qrow couldn’t understand how they were relevant to the garters.

“They’re magnetic.” Clover smiled, clicking a button.

The lace of the garters turned bright blue, and Qrow’s thighs snapped shut, glue together by the magnetic garters. Qrow blinked in surprise and strained, trying to pull his legs apart.

Nothing.

The magnets were too strong.

“You’re not planning on teasing me for the rest of the night, are you?” Qrow frowned, looking up at Clover apprehensively and bringing his bound hands down to his chest. “You’re not gonna make me wear these out… are you?”

“No, no… only if you want to one day.” Clover kissed one of Qrow’s knees. “Maybe they can come together as magnets, but remember… magnets also repel.” He pressed more buttons on the lid/remote, and one garter lace lit up green while the other turned red. A force that Qrow couldn’t control shoved his legs far apart.

Qrow tried to close his legs, and again, he couldn’t. The magnets refused, stubbornly keeping Qrow's legs apart by some invisible wall, a force of tension. “How do they come up with this?” He breathed out, part in frustration and part in excitement.

“Who knows? But now that I’ve got you like this…” Clover smirked, holding Qrow’s hips and rolling him onto his knees, “I think I know how I’m going to treat you tonight.”

“Lucky me.” Qrow looked back and tried to hide his anticipation, but sarcasm could only cover up so much when he was completely naked. And not only naked, but _open_.

Clover licked his lips, a dark heat rose in his eyes that frightened and captivated Qrow. “You’re beautiful like this.” He rose his hand before Qrow could react and smacked his ass.

Qrow couldn’t help but cry out at the sting, and moan once the shock wore off. “You’re not supposed to hit beautiful things...!”

“Am I not? You seem to love it, though.” Clover smacked him again, his hand hard and relentless and Qrow’s ass embarrassingly soft and sensitive. They were getting better at finding the balance between rough and loving. Qrow’s body broke out into a sweat again as the sting woke up his nerves, worked up a heat between his legs. He was vulnerable down there once again, exposed, and Clover knew that. It was why he loved restraining Qrow’s legs, loved keeping them apart; he loved taking away the places Qrow went to hide, but this early on he couldn’t take away all of them. They both had to work together before they got to that absolute vulnerability.

Clover squeezed Qrow’s now-red ass cheek, rubbing the raw skin with his thumb. “You liked that?”

“That fucking hurt.” Qrow pushed against Clover, his ass pressing suddenly into something hard. Something familiar. Qrow couldn’t help but smirk as he listened to Clover’s breath hitch, and he rolled his hips until he was rubbing up nicely into the Captain’s confined cock. He glanced back, urged on at the way Clover’s eyes rolled back, how he bit his bottom lip at Qrow’s movements. “I think I deserve a bit more than your little ‘treat’, don’t you think?”

“Wait – ‘little’?!” Clover snapped back to reality, and Qrow couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “I’ll show you ‘little’ - !” He realized how bad the words came out, and Qrow only laughed harder, gripping the pillow his head was nuzzled into.

Clover only scoffed, letting Qrow laugh away, too invested in the way he sounded to stop his laughter. It was so rare to get a genuine laugh from him, so Clover let him be. It wasn’t until after Qrow’s laughter settled, that Clover smacked his other ass cheek. He couldn’t hold back the surprised gasp, shooting back a chastising look at Clover. “I couldn’t leave the other one out.” Clover shrugged wickedly, “they’re both lovely and red now.”

“You’re a bastard, Clover.”

“I’m only giving you what you want.” Clover kissed Qrow’s lower back, running his tongue along his lover’s spine before blowing, sending a shot of cold up Qrow’s back. He groaned, trying instinctively to shut his legs but, yet again, the repelling force of the opposing magnets made it impossible. Clover always found a way to play with him like this. “What, you want me to kiss it better?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Qrow let out a shuddering breath. Clover raised an eyebrow, and smirked. Then, Qrow felt his lover’s tongue dipping between his ass cheeks. Warm, wet. He gasped as Clover held his thighs and rolled his tongue over his hole, over and over.

Qrow’s face went red – well, redder – and he buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to hide how easy it was for Clover to pull him apart, lick by lick. But it was when Clover’s tongue went _in_ him that Qrow started to break.

“ _Ah_ – shit, Clover…!” He wanted to protest, but the words wouldn’t come. He couldn’t risk the prospect of this wonderful feeling stopping, so the only noises he could utter were moans that he knew must have been working Clover up as much as Clover’s tongue was working _him_ up. “ _Hah_ … Fuck, Cloves… it’s, _ah_ , good there…”

“You’re still so loose from that toy, birdie,” Clover’s breath was hot, steaming against Qrow’s ass, and an ache ran through his cock at the huskiness that Clover’s voice dipped into again. The smokiness. “You think I can go in raw? Fuck you nice and clean without opening you up any more?”

“Gods, _please_ ,” Qrow panted, arching his back so his hips lifted for his lover.

“You want my cock, birdie?” Clover’s voice was by Qrow’s ear then, a teasing growl that made Qrow frantic and weak in the knees. It was a weakness nobody else had ever been able to bring out in him.

“ _Yes_ , Clover,” Qrow shut his eyes, his hands trying to pull against the tight bolas but achieving nothing in the struggle, “gods, I’ve wanted you all fucking day..!”

“I like it when you get desperate,” Clover panted, his breath scorching against Qrow’s skin. Excitement lit up in Qrow as he heard Clover’s zipper go down. He loved it when Clover kept the uniform on, he had no idea why. He just looked so good in it, made it feel like he was doing this on the job almost. It felt naughty. Clover nibbled Qrow’s earlobe, “I love how honest you get. Tell me how badly you’ve wanted it today.”

“I can’t believe you left me so long,” he whined softly, swallowing hard; he could hear Clover lubing up, or maybe just jacking off. Wet noises that made Qrow’s hips roll on their own accord, “I didn’t – _hah_ – I didn’t want to be alone that long… I wanted you…”

“I won’t leave you alone again, baby,” Clover grabbed Qrow’s chin and held him so their eyes could meet, and pressed his hard tip into his lover. His hole was already opened up by the toy that wrecked him so, so wonderfully, and it was time for Clover’s cock to do so much more. Qrow always shut his eyes, looked away, avoided Clover’s gaze when they did this. It seemed maybe he _was_ a bit shy after all. “Look at me, Qrow. Look at me when I do this.”

“I… I…” Qrow panted, just the slightest sliver of warm red glowing under fluttering thick lashes.

“I won’t give you what you want until you look at me,” Clover growled, “just look at me and I’ll make you feel incredible.”

Qrow slowly opened his eyes. Apprehensive, but willing. Excited. That’s all Clover wanted.

Inch by inch, he eased his lube-slicked cock into his lover. Qrow almost winced, almost closed his eyes. But he did what he was told and he gazed back at Clover, letting him see how it all affected him. How amazing it made him feel. And he could see Clover’s teal eyes, how his pupils dilated, blew out. The momentary vacancy as he let Qrow’s body consume him. And so easily, Qrow was filled up, the new weight inside him was suddenly his whole world, the stretch that Clover’s cock gave him so much better than any toy. He was bigger, thicker. Deeper.

“Good boy,” Clover panted, letting go of Qrow’s face to grip his thighs tightly, “you’re taking me so brilliantly. I'm so proud of you.”

“C-Clover…!” Qrow moaned, his voice hoarse, gravelly. That coupled with the breathlessness was the most perfect sound to Clover.

“I want to cum in you, birdie,” he grunted, the grip on Qrow’s thighs sure to leave the loveliest bruises, “I want to fill you up until you’re absolutely dripping and ruined. Want me to ruin you?”

“P-please, Clover~!”

Clover gripped his lover's soft feathered hair and shoved his head into the pillow, and he began to thrust. Sudden, brutal, wonderful. Every time he rammed into Qrow, he got the loveliest moans and gasps in return, a perfect exchange. Clover’s nails cut into Qrow’s scalp, but he liked the sting, he liked the way the pain lined the overwhelming pleasure.

“More – fuck, Cloves – _haah_ , I need more…!” Qrow panted, breathless and wanton.

“That’s it, let me hear you…” Clover angled his hips, sweating in his uniform as he leaned over Qrow’s glorious body. Qrow felt the new pace of his lover’s erratic thrusts; part of him wondered what Clover was doing, but the rest of him couldn’t care, just so long as he didn’t stop. But then Clover was grinding into him, squeezing his hips, breathing into his ear. It was intense, all-consuming, but frustrating.

“What’re you…?” Qrow wheezed, soft red was flushed through his cheeks, down his neck. He needed more than this.

Clover hushed him breathlessly, but before Qrow could bite back a remark, he found it. That sweet spot he’d only just dappled with earlier. Qrow barely heard himself cry out, his muscles tensing around Clover’s thick cock. There was nothing he could do but stay on his knees and _feel_. Feel the new heat, the new eruption of pleasure drowning him in wave after wave. And Clover wasn’t thrusting anymore; he was gripping Qrow tight and grinding up against his lover’s prostate with little mercy.

“Clover! Clover – _fuck_!” Qrow could feel the familiar sting of tears in the corners of his eyes as his body struggled to cope with the pleasure. His toes began to curl as every inch of his body woke up, as his thighs quivered against Clover’s unyielding hips. The heat between his trembling legs was beginning to get too much to bear; Qrow hoped to the gods Clover was close, because he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I can’t – _ah_ – fuck Clover I – _please_ …!”

“Fuck, you sound beautiful when you beg…!” Clover panted, biting down on Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow couldn’t think of a comeback, couldn’t think of anything at all except the pleasure, so intense and so perfect. He didn’t think anything like this was possible, not for him.

Qrow glanced down in time to see Clover’s fingers slide around his throbbing cock, and that was it. A few well-placed pumps and his orgasm broke through him. Sudden, hot, gripping. A total overload. Every inch of his flesh and bone was dedicated to the heat, the pleasure that coated Qrow’s mind – and the bedsheets – with pure white. But Clover stroked him through his climax, left no part of his body unaffected by the lust that ricocheted through Qrow.

Clover’s name was the only sound he could form from his lips, and he only grew louder as his lover went back to his unpredictable thrusts. There was no way he wasn’t exhausted yet, where the hell did that man get the energy? Regardless, Clover kept up the fierce pace until the pleasure began slowly moving into overstimulation in Qrow’s body. But, lucky him, Clover was at his limit. Qrow whined breathlessly as he felt Clover release inside him, wet and hot; somehow Qrow felt fuller than he was before, despite him being so sure that was impossible. He could feel boiling drips dribbling down his thighs, but his mind could barely focus on it, on anything.

He loved hearing his name coming out of Clover’s mouth, loved hearing him grunt it, or cry it out, or moan it in tones so dirty it seemed strange coming from someone usually so clean-cut. It made Qrow feel special, knowing Clover was only like this with him.

Clover was being careful not slumping into him, Qrow could feel it, even if his brain couldn’t process it just then. To be fair, he could only just remember to breathe. The noise that came from him when Clover pulled out was involuntary, or at least he’d tell himself later.

“Beautiful, birdie,” he heard Clover whisper, felt his fingers running through his hair lovingly. He marveled at Qrow's fucked-out expression, finally so shameless, so satisfied, “you’re always so beautiful like this.”

The magnets were turned off, the gravity bolas undone, and Clover’s arms were like a beautiful cage around Qrow for a long time, his fingers running circles over his back. He could smell Clover, smell his sweat and cologne and the sex lingering on his skin. He wondered what he smelled like to Clover, if the Captain thought his scent was anywhere near as wonderful as what Qrow thought of his.

“Think you can walk yet?” Clover asked eventually, rousing Qrow from his almost-sleep.

“Hell no.” Qrow breathed.

Clover chuckled. “Want me to carry you?”

“I’d honestly just lay here, with you.” He rubbed his wrists tiredly.

Clover laughed again softly, kissing the top of Qrow’s head before going to the bathroom. Qrow hated being alone afterwards, but he tried to remind himself that Clover wasn’t _gone_. It felt so much colder now that the euphoria was starting to die down. But Clover was back before the loneliness stretched into true worry, having changed from his uniform to a dressing gown. He put the basin of warm water down on the nightstand, and tickled Qrow’s face by dangling a green hand towel just above his face. “Come on, let me clean you up.”

Qrow batted the towel out of his face, but obliged. The first time Clover had suggested this, Qrow had actually laughed. Thought Clover was just joking. The look of confusion that drained into slight sadness on Clover’s face was enough to sober Qrow to the reality of his pitiful existence. The loneliness he'd told himself he was used to after sex. The careless lovers. People who didn't care enough to look after him once they were done. He'd struggled to remind himself that Clover was different. But these days, he looked forward to this. To the utter joy it seemed to bring Clover; for reasons Qrow couldn’t fathom, Clover loved looking after him. The water was hotter than usual, but Qrow liked the warmth. He sighed and laid back, leaving Clover to wipe away the mess, tried not to wince when Clover cleaned him out. Laughed even, when Clover insisted on putting a dressing gown on Qrow too.

The sheets were a mess, so they both agreed on the sofa, Qrow laying on top of Clover as they stared mindlessly at the TV, not paying much attention to what was actually on the screen. Qrow nearly fell asleep again, until he heard Clover’s voice.

“I meant it, you know,” he said softly, nearly asleep himself, “you really are beautiful. Not just when you’re like that… but everyday.”

“You’re a sap.” Qrow shifted lazily to kiss Clover. “I’m sure I’m a lot prettier as a squawking bird.”

“You’re perfect as you are. Beautiful and perfect.” Clover smiled, running his hands through Qrow’s hair. “But if you’d be more comfortable…”

“I wouldn’t mind nuzzling into you.” He smirked, coy, resting his chin on Clover’s chest.

“You already are…” Clover rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop Qrow. In a moment, a big black bird was sat atop Clover’s chest. The bird clicked and croaked affectionately, and Clover peeled back a bit of his dressing gown so the corvid could snuggle down right against his chest. Clover had gotten used to the sharpness of those claws, even come to find comfort in them. He smiled as he saw Qrow’s feathers fluff up dramatically, watched him tuck his head into the puffball he was becoming.

“I don’t want to wake up to you nesting in my hair again though.” Clover yawned, but Qrow didn’t seem to take much notice. It wasn’t long until they were both asleep, Qrow lulled by the sound of Clover’s heartbeat, and Clover by the sound of the snowstorm still raging outside.

Clover could be an absolute bastard if he wanted to be. But not all the time.


End file.
